One of Us
by fumseck666
Summary: "Ce devait être à quoi ressemblait la fin du monde, se dit-il. Sam, sur le point de rendre l'âme et le reste du monde avec lui. Tout le monde, sauf Dean. C'était pire que l'Enfer." Episode Tag : "Don't Call Me Shurley" (11x20)
**Disclaimer** : La série _Supernatural_ , créée par Eric Kripke, ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de mes écrits.

 **Saison** : 11

 **Episode** **Tag** : "Don't Call Me Shurley" (11x20)

 **Synopsis** : "Ce devait être à quoi ressemblait la fin du monde, se dit-il. Sam, sur le point de rendre l'âme et le reste du monde avec lui. Tout le monde, sauf Dean. C'était pire que l'Enfer."

* * *

 _If God had a name, what would it be?_  
 _And would you call it to his face,_  
 _If you were faced with Him in all His glory?_  
 _What would you ask if you had just one question?_

 _Joan Osbourne, One of Us._

* * *

La situation était terriblement familière.

Dean était accroupi près de son frère mourant, incapable de l'aider. Sam luttait pour respirer et malgré les encouragements de son frère, il avait perdu tout espoir. Tous deux savaient que c'était le brouillard qui lui faisait dire cela, mais ils savaient aussi qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans ses paroles. Dean prit une longue inspiration, le brouillard emplissant ses narines. Après tout, à quoi bon se battre si Sam n'était plus ? Il baissa les yeux vers ses bras : aucune trace des grosses veines noires qui serpentaient ceux de son frère, se désespéra t-il.

Derrière lui, les personnes enfermés dans l'autre pièce criaient et tapaient sur la porte, sous l'effet du brouillard. Devant lui, les personnes infectées, enfermées à l'extérieur cognait sur les portes, essayant d'entrer. Dean se sentait oppressé, impuissant. Ce sentiment de détresse constant qu'il ressentait depuis la libération d'Amara s'accroissait de seconde en seconde, si fort qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, il hurla :

"Arrête ça, tu m'entends, sale con ?"

Les hurlements cessèrent.

"Non, non, non, NON !" s'alarma t-il.

Il reporta son attention vers Sam, essayant d'ignorer sans succès la panique qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

"Regarde-moi, je suis là. Je suis là."

Sa présence était la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour apaiser sa douleur.

Ce devait être à quoi ressemblait la fin du monde, se dit-il. Sam, sur le point de rendre l'âme et le reste du monde avec lui. Tout le monde, sauf Dean.

C'était pire que l'Enfer.

Soudainement, Sam fut secoué de spasmes. Dean appuyait ses mains sur ses épaules pour le maîtriser lorsque son regard accrocha une lueur brillante qui émanait de la poche de la veste de son frère. Il y plongea sa main et en retira un objet familier. Sa respiration resta coincée dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer la tête de taureau mais il reconnaîtrait cette cordelette en cuir entre mille. Il avait porté cette amulette pendant presque deux décennies. Il avait toujours regretté l'avoir jeté à la poubelle et pensait ne plus jamais la revoir. Pourtant, elle était là, brillant comme le phare qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui. Sonné, il leva le regard vers Sam qui semblait avoir retrouver son souffle et paraissait tout aussi mystifié que lui.

Avec un temps de retard, il remarqua que le brouillard avait disparu. Ainsi que les veines noires sur les bras de Sam.

Il aida Sam à se relever, l'amulette toujours fermement dans la main. Détournant avec réluctance les yeux de son frère, il tourna la tête vers les habitants de Hope Springs qui sortait de l'autre pièce, eux aussi guéris.

C'était un miracle. Un miracle qu'il n'attendait plus depuis très longtemps.

Comme attirés par le chant d'une sirène, ils sortirent du commissariat. Ils prirent à peine le temps d'apprécier que le monde tournait toujours puis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où l'amulette les menait. Dans la rue, ils retrouvèrent l'adjoint du Shérif, Harris, en vie et guérit. Son mari, qu'elle avait tué la veille, apparut titubant dans son champ de vision. Ils se tombèrent dans les bras.

Dean et Sam continuèrent d'avancer, observant avec stupéfaction la ville revenir à elle, hébétée.

Une voix qu'ils ne pensaient plus jamais entendre parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils ralentirent.

Chuck Shurley se retourna et avança vers eux. Les yeux de Dean passèrent de l'amulette à Chuck, une idée saugrenue se formant dans sa tête.

"On a beaucoup de choses à se dire."

Chuck était Dieu ?

* * *

 ** _TBC_**


End file.
